Traditionally, when a package is shipped, the package includes a shipping label that indicates both the consignee's name and the delivery address. The delivery address is a static physical location. However, the person identified as the consignee may not be at the delivery address during the time window when a package is scheduled to be delivered. In which case, a carrier may have to make multiple trips to the address to complete the delivery. This represents an inefficient use of carrier resources.
In other instances, a consignee may cancel other activities to ensure his or her presence at a delivery address to receive a scheduled package delivery due to the importance of the package. As a result, the consignee's movement is constrained due to the impending delivery of a package. Accordingly, a need exists for improved delivery options and methods that can accommodate consignee location changes.